


There's been some changes this year

by Neptrius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teacher Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptrius/pseuds/Neptrius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's second year as a teacher at Beacon Hills High School and if you ask him he thinks he's doing pretty good. That until he meets Stiles Stilinski. The kid who switches between constantly talking and not saying a word, who lives with his mom and step-dad who he refuses to talk about and is one of the smartest persons Derek's ever met. Unfortunately - it does not evolve into a happy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's been some changes this year

Getting out of bed at 6.30 AM was not an easy task, _especially not_ if your name was Derek Hale and you hadn’t gone to bed until 2.00 AM last night (could that really be called last _night_?). But it was the first day of the semester and he really had no other choice but to get up.

With a sleepy grunt he sat up in the wide bed, turned the alarm off and rubbed his eyes. He’d started working two weeks ago, but this was the first real day of work after his summer vacation.  Derek worked as a history teacher at Beacon Hills High School, a work he was actually pretty comfortable with. Sure, all his colleagues weren’t that much fun and some of the students seemed to live just to make his life hard, but all in all it was a pretty good job. The part he enjoyed the most though wasn’t the teaching, it was helping the students that sometimes got in on the wrong track. Those were his favorites (yes, favoring student’s wrong, but he couldn’t help it!), the ones that he could really help.

Wearing not but boxers he walked over to the bathroom, took one quick look in the mirror and came to the conclusion that he looked horrible. What a good way to start the day. He tried to fix it with what was supposed to be a quick shower, but eventually ended up showering for far too long.

“Oh, fuck!” was all he said when he finally got out and took a look at his watch. 7.12 AM. He had to be at school at 8. Luckily he had picked out clothes yesterday and he quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a burgundy sweater and a dark grey sweater before rushing to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Derek was a slow eater, had always been and would probably always be and sometimes that caused him some trouble. At 7.40 he left the tiny apartment, opened the door to his black Camaro and drove off.

He actually made it in time and when the students started showing up at 8.30 he greeted them with a smile. Some of the faces were new, but most of them he’d known for a year know. He had one new class this year to make up for the class that graduated but other than that everything seemed normal. First day of the semester meant listening to the principle welcoming people back, a one hour meeting with his class talking about how they’d spent their summer, going through the school rules and some other important things before getting on with his ordinary classes. Most of the students were unfocused and a bit disorderly, but Derek tried to be understanding. His new class had one exception though.

The kid, Derek didn’t know his name, acted like he had some weird on and off switch that wasn’t working correctly. He smiled and laughed when he was expected to, but when he thought no one was watching it was like he didn’t have any energy left. Derek felt with him, he too was tired due to the little sleep last night, so he tried to leave him alone as much as possible.

When the day was over Derek was…exhausted. He cursed himself for not going to sleep earlier while packing up his things. His sleeping schedule had always tended to get a bit fucked up, but this semester he would really try. The whole not-sleeping-thing didn’t really work…

**Author's Note:**

> I know! That is not how you end a chapter but it's late and I have to sleep, but as I said earlier this will not be a very happy story. 
> 
> Also I am not very good at tagging but I hope it gives you some clue about what kind of fanfic this is!


End file.
